Sunset
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: This story takes place soon after Oishi and Eiji first meet. Oishi is worrying about his crush on Eiji and the problems they will face.


Sunset

This takes place soon after Eiji and Oishi first meet.

These two had the most adorable meet cute in episode 162.

Ever notice that Oishi is frequently speechless when Eiji is bouncing around? Amused, speechless and that 'I love this boy' twinkle in his eye.

ceo

Oishi and Eiji were sitting on their container watching the sunset. That is Eiji was watching it, Oishi was admiring the world's cutest boy in the glow of the afternoon sun. The light touched the ends of his pretty hair and the tips of his eyelashes. He was fascinated.

"Eiji-kun is cuter than any girl I've ever met." Oishi thought. Then he felt shame as if his thoughts weren't allowed in this world. He turned away sadly, certain their friendship will soon end over this sin. Oishi never had a crush on a boy before and it twisted him inside.

"But if Eiji-kun could love me back, I could stand up to all of society. I could defy our parents and defend our love against all of the monks and priests of the world. But there is no way someone so beautiful could like me." Oishi unconsciously pulled his legs in close to his body in a protective gesture. Eiji noticed the darkening mood of his friend and began to worry.

"Oishi-kun? What's wrong? Why are you sitting like that? Especially when the world's so pretty."

Oishi felt his heart lighten a bit and uncurled himself. He smiled sadly at his friend and said:

"I don't think we can be friends anymore."

Eiji felt his heart crumble and he began to tear up.

"But why Oishi-kun, why can't we be friends?"

Eiji wrapped both of his arms around Oishi's neck before he could make his escape. Oishi could barely breathe. Eiji was touching him and looked even cuter as he cried. What more his hot breath was on his neck. Oishi needed to leave before Eiji noticed he was getting hard.

"Please Oishi-kun, don't leave me. I love you. Please, even if you can't love me back, please stay my friend, forever."

Oishi went still.

"You love me?"

"Uh huh," Eiji nodded into his neck. Oishi could breathe again. None of his worries mattered anymore. Oishi wrapped his arms around Eiji and hugged him back, soothing Eiji. Oishi nuzzled his neck and sighed.

"Of course I love you."

Startled by the sudden change of tone, Eiji pulled back and noticed Oishi's soft look.

"You do?"

"That's why I was worried. Our love is forbidden. But if will always love me back…"

"I do, I mean I will, forever. It was love at first sight, Oishi-kun."

Eiji glowed with happiness. Oishi just sat there fascinated with his arms still wrapped around Eiji's waist.

"Eiji-kun." He whispered.

"I love you Oishi-kun."

"I love you."

Oishi moved and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Eiji smiled into it and they soon parted with a sigh. Eiji shifted so he was turned to the sun again. He slipped his hand into Oishi's and Oishi threaded their fingers. Eiji sighed and rested his head on Oishi's shoulder.

"Were you really worried Oishi-kun?"

"Of course there will be problems. But as long as you love me, none of them will matter."

"Good."

"I was so sure someone as perfect as you couldn't like me." Said Oishi.

"I'm not perfect, I'm a total cry baby."

"That part of you is utterly adorable."

"Really?" Eiji blushed.

"Yeah."

After a moment Oishi asked:

"So why do you like me, I'm not cute."

"No, you're handsome, kind, gentle, smart and patient with me. How could I not like you?"

Oishi was contented with his answer. They sat in silence for a moment.

"What do you like about me?" Asked Eiji.

"You're beautiful inside and out. I smile so much when you're around and I can't wait to get to school just to see you."

"Oh Oishi-kun." Eiji blushed.

"I think we can leave off the -kun now."

"Huh?"

"Well, we are boyfriends now, right?"

"Uh huh." Eiji nodded.

"Eiji." Oishi practiced saying his name without an honorific and smiled.

"Oishi." Eiji giggled.

They sat in silence, holding hands and watching the sunset, until it was time to go home.

ceo

Please Review.


End file.
